peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 December 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-12-30 ; Comments *Peel mentioned that he had to make a top ten LP's of the year for a Dutch radio station and choose Nick Cave's album as one of them and also Half Man Half Biscuit's LP as the best of the year, because it made him laugh. *Peel plays the Cannibals version of John Lennon/ Paul McCartney's I Wanna Be Your Man, first released by the Rolling Stones and then recorded by the Beatles. Sessions *Lash Lariat And the Long Riders #2, recorded 10th December 1985. No known commercial release. *L'Orchestre 'Bam' de Grand Mustapha International And Party (3 Mustaphas 3 #5) recorded 19th November 1985, repeat, first broadcast 02 December 1985. Available on Presents: L'Orchestre "Bam" De Grand Mustapha International And Party ‎– Local Music LP, 1986 (Globe Style FEZ 002) and ''Bam! Big Mustaphas Play Stereolocalmusic ''CD, 1997 (Globe Style ‎CDFEZ 005) (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' starts at beginning of show *Ramones: Do You Wanna Dance? (7") Sire SIRE *Angst: Turn Away (album - Like Life) SST *DDS: History Of Hip Hop (mixed by B Man) (12") RPM *Lash Lariat And The Long Riders: Think About Me (session) *Teardrop Explodes: Bouncing Babies (7") Zoo CAGE 005 *L'Orchestre 'Bam' de Grand Mustapha International And Party: Cabra Cabra (session) *D & V: Inspiration (album - Inspiration Gave Them The Motivation To Move On Out Of Their Isolation) Crass Cat. No. 1 *King Kong: Progress (7") Thunder Bolt *Front 242: No Shuffle (10" album - No Comment) Red Rhino Europe MK2 *Lash Lariat And The Long Riders: Change (session) *Wolfgang Press: Heart Of Stone (album - The Legendary Wolfgang Press And Other Tall Stories) 4AD CAD 514 *Tenor Saw: Rub A Dub (7") Volcano *Jesus And Mary Chain: Cut Dead (album - Psychocandy) Blanco Y Negro BYN 7 *L'Orchestre 'Bam' de Grand Mustapha International And Party: O Memetis (session) *''tape flip'' *Perfect Disaster: Teddy Edward (album - Perfect Disaster) Kampa / Disc'Az 496 *Lash Lariat And The Long Riders: Devil's Dancer (session) *Two Young Girls From Burundi: Akazéhé (v/a album - Womad Talking Book: Volume Two - An Introduction To Africa) Womad WOMAD 003 *Blue Nose B: Forever Passing Trains (12") Blues BLU-001 *Jingle for Janice And John's New Year's Eve Party *Billy Bragg: Days Like These (single) Go! Discs GOD 8 *Laibach: Die Liebe (album - Nova Akropola) Cherry Red BRED 67 *L'Orchestre 'Bam' de Grand Mustapha International And Party: Vranjanski Ekspres (session) *'File 2 begins' *Little John: Run For Cover (7") Techniques *Lash Lariat And The Long Riders: Eloise (session) *Captain Beefheart & Magic Band: Ice Cream For Crow (7") Virgin VS 534 DJ *Dentists: Where's My Chicken, You Bastard? (12" EP - You And Your Bloody Oranges) Spruck PR 004 *Soup Dragons: If You Were The Only Girl In The World Would You Choose Me? (split 7" flexi with Legend - Talk Open / If You Were The Only Girl In The World Would You Choose Me?) POPSHOP 001 *L'Orchestre 'Bam' de Grand Mustapha International And Party: Niska Banja (session) *'File 1 ends ' *Blacklight Braille: The Blacklight Braille Take The Stand *Peter Hope / David Harrow: Too Hot (7" - Sufferhead) Ink Deutschland *Patrick Andy: Woman A Yard (7") Firehouse *Angry Red Planet: Curling (7" - Gawkers Paradise ) Touch And Go *Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds: Black Crow King (album - The Firstborn Is Dead ) Mute *L'Orchestre 'Bam' de Grand Mustapha International And Party: Hora Lui Marin (session) *Cannibals: I Wanna Be Your Man (album - The Rest Of ...) GMG *'File 2 ends at the end of the show' File ;Name *1) LASH LARRIOT & THE LONG RIDERS • VANDERGRAFFER INTERNATIONAL *2) John Peel 30th Dec 1985 ;Length *1) 1:33:10 *2) 0:46:24 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Patestapes *2) Many thanks to gdgbd ;Available *1) Soundcloud *2) YouTube Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Pates Tapes